bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dummy At-A-Cademy!
The Dummy At-A-Cademy! is the 23rd episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Doomer finds it hard to fit in at his first day at Robot Academy. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Doomer *Mr Giz *Robots *Tarantulas Trivia *This is the first episode Doomer has ever cried in. *This is another episode that centers on Doomer. *In this episode, oil is referred to be robot blood. Story The episode begins with the boys at the courtyard. Splattery: "Hey, Cadabree! Catch this!" Cadabrin: "Don't call me Cadabree!" (Splattery throws a hard ball at Cadabrin, and he caught it.) "Ha! Caught it!" Mr Kahani: (peers out of the window from the third floor, calling) "Boys! I just got a call from Mr Giz from the Robot Academy. Doomer, Mr Giz called me and he couldn't wait to meet you!" Doomer: "Mr Giz?" Flatterine: "Mr Kahani, where is the academy Doomer's going?" Mr Kahani: "The academy he's going is on the far East of Future Bubbletucky, on an enormous island." Gloobert: "Can we take him there?" Mr Kahani: "Why not!" Electronicles: "YAY!!!" Doomer: "Oh boy..." Loundrel: "Doomer, I'm sure your first day will be fine." (Doomer made an unsure face. We cut to the enormous island, where the Robot Academy was located.) Doomer: (worried) "I can't do this!" Squidling: "Doomer, it'll be fine." Mr Kahani: "Yes, now don't worry. You can come back and tell us how it went." (The boys flew off with Mr Kahani, and Doomer entering the building. He hoped that he would make some new friends. However, he found that the other robots were very unpleasant. When he tried to talk with them, they walk away from him. When he tried to join in with their games, they refuse to include him.) Doomer: "What the heck is wrong with these robots here? They're so...mean. But...I'll just get on with it." (As the days went on, the other robots in the building began to display an intense hatred for poor Doomer. They taunt him relentlessly, making fun of his skin, his clothes and his weight. They told him that he's a "big, ugly robot". After the day was over, the big robot comes into Castle Kahani.) Loundrel: "Doomer! It happened again?" Doomer: (irritated) "Yes, it happened!!! On my first day, no one wants to talk or play with me! And as the days go on, everyone was hating me! I don't get why everyone's hating me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Mr Kahani: "I guess they're not used to you. I mean, you seem kind of strange to them." (Doomer's eyes turn a crimson red as he gets more irritated.) "Please, Doomer! I was only trying to help!" Doomer: "Okay then..." (He left the castle. We cut the next day at the academy. Little did Doomer know the bullying gradually got worse and worse and Doomer had no idea how to react. Some of the robots would punch him and kick him and call him names. Others would beat him up and dump hot gravy into his clothes. Still more would play cruel tricks on her, pantsing him or throw mudpies in his face. He spent most of his days at the academy desperately trying to avoid the other robots.) Doomer: "Gosh dang it! It got worse! Stupid robots trying to thrash the snot out of me!" (A robot wearing a cowboy hat passes by him.) Robot: "Hey Doomber! Catch this!" (The robot carelessly throws a small container of pudding in Doomer's face. Enraged, thick steam spewed from the bottom of his head. He gets into a fit of rage.) Doomer: "GRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!!!!" (We cut to the outside of the building.) Doomer: "Stupid, just stupid! Those morons think they could have me down like that?! Well, I'm not gonna let this happen! I'm going to stop this! But how?" (The giant robot passes by a dead giant bulldog. This had gave him an idea to get revenge on all of the robots in the building who were tormenting him. We cut to the castle.) Gloobert: "Doomer! Come and play with us!" Doomer: "Right, right...but first, I must do something. I'll be very busy..." (He rushes all the way down to his room. He was carrying a meat grinder with him. He put the dead giant bulldog in the meat grinder and turned the handle to ground the dog into minced meat. Then, he cooked it in a frying pan. The smell was disgusting, so he added lots of spices and live stink bugs in the meat. When his disgusting meal was finished, he placed it neatly in a plastic container.) Doomer: "Yes...yes! This is perfect! Just what I need for revenge! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Splattery (outside the room): "Doomer! Are you coming out or what?!" Doomer (calling out): "Yes, I am..." (Cut to the next day at the academy. Doomer waited until lunchtime to unveil his horrible plan. When the bell rang for lunch, he made his way to the cafeteria and sat at one table, on his own. He took the fried dog meat out of his bag, placed it on the table on front of him and waited. Two robots came by.) Robot #1: "Yo Doomber, what you got there? Decomposing dog meat?" (The two robots laughed.) Doomer: "Humph! Go on. Take a bite." Robot #2: "If you say so, dummy!" (The two robots stole his lunch and passed it around the cafe. Everyone had a bite and laughed at him and calling him "a dummy". About one hour later, the other robots began to feel queasy. One by one, the robots got up from their seats and ran to the toilet. Mr Giz had no idea what was going on. Doomer ran out to the bathrooms to see the results of his handiwork.) Doomer: "Oh...my...gadgets..." (All of the stalls in the bathrooms were occupied and he could hear the sounds of retching, vomitting and diarrhea. The air was filled with the smell of waste and puke. Some male robots were holding their hands over their mouths, waiting desparetely for a stall. Others couldn't wait and had resorted to drain out their wastes in the sinks.) Doomer: "Heh heh heh...it's a pandemonium! I didn't know I knew that word." (He smiled with satisfaction. At the castle...) Loundrel: "You did what, Doomer?!" Doomer: "I got my revenge on all the robots by giving them contaminated dog meat and live stink bugs." Electronicles: "WHAT?!" Gloobert: "Doomer, that was a very cruel thing you did. Giving those robots contaminated meat? That could mean several things! Minced flesh from a chicken or even a dog could be contaminated with E. Coli, listeria, or other horrible bacteria." Doomer: "I may have no idea what you're saying, but what I did was wrong...I just want the bullying to stop." Squidling: "Well, if you want it to stop, then be brave and tell them to stop...or tell Mr Giz or Mr Kahani..." Doomer: "Your father is nothing but a cowardly monster!" Mr Kahani: "Come on! I was only trying to give you helpful advice!" Doomer: "Yeah, but they weren't helping me at all!" Mr Kahani: "Doomer, I'd never give you horrible advices!" Doomer: "Well, I'm gonna handle this myself." (By the next day at the academy, the robots had figured out Doomer's cunning plan. During the day, he could see all of the boy robots staring at him and giving him dirty looks.) Doomer: "Yeah! That oughta teach you guys." (He barely knew that it was just a matter of time before they took their revenge on him. After lunch, two boy robots approached Doomer.) Doomer: "Oh no! What the heck do you morons want? You wanna...throw me down the stairs? Bite me? What?" Robot #1: "Doomer...we're all really sorry about the way we treated you. We hope we can make it up to you." Doomer: "I don't forgive that! You know what you did what wrong, right?" Robot #2: "Yes, but we're just apologizing. That's the whole point of it. We're not harrassing you for real, we're harrassin you for fun." Doomer: "But fun never involves pain!" Robot #1: "That's not the point. Not everything involves harrassing you. Now come with us, we'll introduce you to our friends." Doomer: "Cool!" (Though barely suspicious and more excited, he threw caution to the wind and followed them. They led him down the corridors, but as they were passing the basement door, the two boy robots suddenly turned around and grabbed him. One of them held him tightly while the other opened the door. Doomer tried to struggle, but it was no use. The boys pushed him through the doorway. Doomer tunbled down the stairs and landed on the cold concrete floor. He heard the sound of the door slamming and the key turning in the lock. The basement was in a disused part of the building.) Doomer: "Hey guys! Guys? Guys?! GUYS?!" (No one listened to the scream as it grew so loud the entire building shook.) Doomer: "GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRREEEEEEE!!!!!" (No one came to save him.) Doomer: "This was one of the worst day I've ever gone through. How could I have not see that coming? Oh, oh, what was me?!" (begans sobbing loudly, later stopped) "I should now find a way out of here." (he started looking for another way out, but the windows were made of maxi-glass, and he could not break it open.) Doomer: "Stupid windows! Rrrrgh, how dare those imbeciles replace them with maxi-glass?!" (In frustration, he kicks the wall so hard that his foot went straight through the plaster. There was a large pipe, and he got down and crawled through. Doomer saw that he could fit through the pipe, it was just big enough for him to go through. Doomer felt that it was his only avenue of escape, so he went further into the pipe. It was dark and he was scared, but he forced himself to press on. Eventually he noticed a thin bean of light shining through a tiny hole in the wall. He scratched at it with his finger and it got a little bigger.) Doomer (silently): "Okay, let's see what's going on..." (Peeking through, he realized that he was right besides someone's office. He could see Mr Giz sitting at his desk, unaware he was being watched. He wasn't doing any work, he was just sitting there, napping.) Doomer: "Heh, that fat dinglehead isn't doing any work...for a boss." (crawled further through the pipe and came to another bright spot in the wall. He scratched at it to make the hole bigger and put his eye up to it. He discovered that it was the lounge. He could see Mr Giga and Mrs Printen, the assistant intendents of the building. The two adult robots locked in a passionate embrace and were kissing each other.) "Oh my gadgets, should I be seeing that?" (Moving on, Doomer found that the passage began to slope upwards. In some places it was almost vertical and he struggled to find a foothold. Eventually, he reached another tiny point of light. He looked through the little hole and it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light. He could see Mr Udulo, a science teacher, in his office working on his experiment. Suddenly, he dropped three test tubes.) Doomer: "Oh, boy...that's not good." (He kept going, confident that he would soon find a way out. As he went further down the pipe, it began to get more and more narrow. After crawling for a while, he came to a corner that was at a slight angle. Doomer tried to squeeze through the narrow space. His head and upper body went through without a problem, but his lower body got stuck on the turn. He tried with all his might to pull himself through, but it was no use. The corner was too small.) Doomer: "Rrrrgh, this stupid hole is too small for me to fit through! Wait...what if I go back...?" (However, when he tried to go backwards, he found that he couldn't budge an inch. His lower body had become stuck fast between the densely packed stone blocks. In desperation, he even tried to rotate his body like a drill, but his efforts were in vain. His worst fears have came true.) Doomer: "This is stupid! I can't move an inch!" (He began to panic and felt as if he couldn't breathe.) Doomer: "But wait...what if...what if I'll be stuck behind the walls forever? But...I gotta stay calm...No...it's too hard! Mr Kahani...the Electronicles...Bloomie...her parents...will I ever see them again? Will I? I can't just do nothing..." (screaming) "Help! Help!" (Nobody answered his cries.) Doomer: "Uuuuuuggghh! People these days are so stupid!!!" (Just then, Doomer felt something brush against his lower back. There was a strange, musty smell in the air. He put his large hand down and felt the touch of soft, warm fur. When his fingers closed around thin hairy legs, he screamed.) Doomer: "Oh my gadgets! Tarantulas!" (All at once, at least three or four tarantulas began swarming on Doomer. They climbed up his lower body and scrambled over his head, their mouths digging into his metal skin.) Doomer: "Ahhh! Get off me! Stupid hairy giant spiders! Get off!!!" (The giant robot started slapping at the scurrying spiders with his big hands, desperately trying to make them retreat. One tarantula began nibbling at his elbow and he slapped it away. His frightened screams rang out along the passageway, but nobody was there to hear them.) Doomer: "Auuuggghhhh!!! This is so darn boring! I've been stuck here for hours, trying to fight of those stupid spiders crawling on me!" (feels the spiders crawling on him) "And they still come back!!!" (Going crazy with the pain and intense anger, Doomer reached out and grabbed hold of the biggest tarantula he could see. In a rage, he strangled it with one large hand and put the dead tarantula under his head to use as a pillow. The spiders scurried back to their hiding places. They seems scared.) Doomer (sigh): "Mmmmhhh! It's been three days, and I'm still in this disgusting spot!" (Doomer lingered in the hole for three days, halfway between life and death. Sometimes he managed to get a few minutes of sleep. Whenever the spiders came too close, he would kill one of them with his bare hands. He gave up all hope.) Doomer: "Grrrrrrr, this is useless! I can't take this anymore!" (A horrible smell permeated the narrow passage. Doomer was ravenous and dying of thirst. All he wanted was something to drink. One tarantula strayed too close to him and when he got it in his clutches, he brought it up to his mouth and bit into it. He began to drink the spider's insides. But it wasn't enough and he needed more!) (A month later...) Doomer: "Augh! Has it been a month already?! I've been stuck in this putrid trap...for...for...a month or whatever!" (He managed to survive by catching tarantulas, drinking their insides and eating their dead bodies. He was terribly bored and his only entertainment was to watch the tarantulas crawl around. It got to the point when he almost felt he was bonding with them.) Doomer: "What an army!" (One day, when Doomer awoke, he tried to squeeze himself around the corner again. He has lost a few pounds, and managed to dislodge himself and got unstuck. He crawled further down the pipe until he came to a welcome spot of light. He punches a big hole in the wall and a bright light shone through, burning his eyes. He dragged himself through the hole, and slithered into the room.) Doomer: "Yes...yes! I'm getting it!" (Mr Giz was standing at the front of the room and other robot students were sitting at their seats. All of a sudden, they heard a pounding noise and the wall at the back of the room burst open. Bricks and plaster were scattered on the floor. As they watched, shocked, a pair of big fists emerged from the hole and something dirty and gross emerged from the depths. The stench reeked like dead bodies. The thing scurried across the floor and they realized that it was Doomer, his eyes all red with evil. Everyone screamed as the tarantulas attacked.) Doomer: "ATTACK, MY COMRADES!!!" (Insane with hunger, Doomer sank his large teeth into a robot's hand and drank his oil. The robot screamed in horror and pain. Mr Giz rushed over and tried to rescue the robot. Doomer pushed Mr Giz out of the way. The other robots were screaming and crying as the tarantulas swarmed all over them. The vicious large hairy spiders scurried back and forth, biting and feeding on their terrified victims. Nobody was spared. The spiders chomped down on whatever they found; robot hands, legs, and head. It was total chaos.) Mr Giz: "I'm getting out of here!" (Mr Giz ran out of the room. Minutes later, the Electronicles arrived in Mr Giz's lab room. They found the room's walls, floor, and ceiling covered in dark oil. Many robots in the room lay scattered around the room, not moving.) Splattery: "It's Doomer! I know he did this." Loundrel: "Maybe, maybe not. Let's go check." Mr Giz: "Kids, wait! I'll tell you what happened..." (5 minutes later of explaining what happened...) Mr Giz: "...And that's how it all happened..." Gloobert: "So, Doomer did do this after all." Mr Giz: "It would appear so. I don't know why he was doing this." (They saw Doomer in the corner, gnawing on a robot arm.) Electronicles: "Doomer!" Splattery: "Care to explain the whole story to us?" Doomer: "Alright, alright! I'll tell you..." (8 minutes of explaining the whole story...) Doomer: "...And that's how it all happened..." Flatterine: "Really? We haven't seen you in a month!" Doomer: "Yes! I spend an entire month stuck in the pipes in the wall with a bunch of hairy spiders!" Cadabrin: "And how did you survive?" Doomer: "Simple. I ate spiders, dared myself to do it." Mr Giz: "Doomer, I apologize no one was there to save you." Doomer: "Really? I was close to death!" Loundrel: "We know!" Mr Giz: "I've always wanted to do this in my life. This is my worst class I've ever had to teach!" (The kids just glared at him.) "I'll explain later..." Narrator: "Hahahaha! Oh, Mr Giz. And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to...Doomer!" Doomer: "Woohoo!" Narrator: "And his army of tarantulas!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps